scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo!)
Fredrick[1] Herman[2] Jones[3], nicknamed Fred and'Freddie' (which is what he went by as a preteen[4]), is the self appointed leader of the Mystery Inc. gang, and (usually) the driver of the van; the Mystery Machine. Fred is a blonde, ascot-wearing, statuesque and brave youth; everything that the group's other male human member,Shaggy Rogers, isn't. In later spin-offs, Fred is also shown as having a great interest in various types of sports. During the series' run, Fred would often be shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. During the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Fred would sometimes refer to his cohort Daphne Blake as "Danger-Prone Daphne" due to her penchant for getting into trouble. Fred leads the group in solving mysteries and often orders the gang to split up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne and Velma Dinkley with him, while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby; Fred's main catchphrase is related to this divide-and-conquer clue search method: "Let's split up, gang..." Physical appearanceEdit In the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his ascot the most noticeable change. The removal of the ascot was poked fun at during one of the first promotional advertisements for What's New, Scooby Doo?, when the ascot is found on the ground, puzzling everyone but Fred, who seems to be uncomfortable around the discovery. PersonalityEditIn the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his ascot the most noticeable change. The removal of the ascot was poked fun at during one of the first promotional advertisements for What's New, Scooby Doo?, when the ascot is found on the ground, puzzling everyone but Fred, who seems to be uncomfortable around the discovery. In the What's New, Scooby Doo? series he is somewhat more cowardly than his past self in Scooby Doo, Where Are You! series. This is acknowledged in the episode Recipe for Disaster, when Fred, Daphne, and Velma have to split up to find Shaggy and Scooby, and Daphne asks if he minds seaching alone and Fred reacts a little cowardly "You mean by myself? In this haunted fact-" until he realises what he is saying and tries to act cool. Another instance of his new cowardice is in the episode Farmed & Dangerous when Farmer P. comes to them while they're investigating and offering them some warm milk to calm their nerves and Fred replies "no thanks" but after he tells them about the story of the devil farmer to which Fred gets scared and said "I would like that glass of warm milk now" in a scared tone. He always seems to have a plan though it might not always work. He also is shown as slightly less intelligent, and more clueless to his surroundings. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Characters Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes